gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jbracer2/Total Drivin AI Behaviour Study: Scotland 6
Introduction: 'Scotland 6 is the second and final "deadly" Scotland level. The track is similar to Scotland 5 but with some extra boulders and raced in the reverse direction. The AI is not significantly different between both levels. I will delve into each of the eight different AI drivers' performances in Scotland 6, including anything noteworthy. A reminder to all that my findings apply to Total Drivin and AI performance can vary slightly between Total Drivin and Grand Tour Racing '98. For a new player this blog will be difficult to understand, and I would suggest visiting this page to comprehend it better: https://gtr98.wordpress.com/2014/07/20/hometracker/. 'AI Xu: AI Xu, once one of the worst AI (Scotland 1), is now a contender for 1st place in Scotland 6. His ability to carry a lot of speed around corners means he quite easily overtakes those who are too hesitant. However, great speed requires great accuracy and this is something the Chinese driver lacks, resulting in retirements on numerous occasions. AI Rossi: 'AI Rossi's sluggish performance from Scotland 5 is continued in this level. albeit with slightly more success this time. This is because the other AI are also generally slower through corners now, but he is still not a strong AI. His accuracy is very good however, meaning he can capitalise on errors by drivers such as AI Baptiste. 'AI Morgen: The American is even worse here than in Scotland 5, due to increased reduction in speed around corners. However, he makes less mistakes and this means if other AI drivers "go Out", he can gain positions. AI Ahmed: AI Ahmed, unlike in Scotland 5, is not a contender for victory in this level. He seems to get caught up a lot in other people's incidents, but also appears to have less ability than last time. He still achieves good results nonetheless. AI Baptiste: AI Baptiste is even more hazardous in this race than the previous level, constantly making errors around the barrierless stretch and colliding with the newly-placed boulders that can be found there. His speed allows him to outclass drivers such as AI Rossi and Morgen provided he doesn't retire from the race. 'AI Ivanov: '''The Russian driver has not improved since the last outing but has not gotten worse either. He is a medium-strong performer from the results of this study (see below table). 'AI Roberts: 'AI Roberts remains a strong AI in Scotland for the sixth consecutive time. Only AI Xu appears to have any ability to make a serious challenge to the British driver, but AI Roberts usually comes out on top. 'AI Lumiere: '''There is no disparity between AI Lumiere's performance in Scotland 5 and 6. He remains rather cautious and this allows the more daring AI Xu and Ivanov to compete with him. However, he is not a weak driver by any means and is still considered medium-strong in his ability. Here is my table of results which I created during my study of the AI Behaviour in Scotland 6. I chose a different team each time, allowing the AI to race without interference from myself and recording where each AI driver finished. SC6-1 is the first race and SC6-2 is a new race having restarted with a different team and so on. N/A indicates the team I was using for that race. Category:Blog posts